kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Tarzan
a man and a woman head to africia with their baby and build a treehouse and two gorillas in a jungle named Kerchek and Kola have a baby of their own but a hungry leopard named Sabor eats their baby and later kills the childs parents later on an airplane Rocky and Bullwinkle spot their exit and jump off using parachutes in the jungle they meet Kola who rescues the baby from Sabor and take him Kerchek and the gorilla family and they meet another gorilla named Terk the next day Tarzan grows playing with Terk Rocky and Bullwinkle and they dare him to go get a hair which he does and starts an elephant stampede and later Tarzan befriends a baby elephant named Tantor but Kerchek is not pleased with what happened later Tarzan grows up into a jungle man and fights crocodiles snakes and hippos but he meets another jungle man called George of the Jungle but Sabor attacks the jungle George battles Sabor but is no match and Kerchek and Sabor fight but Kerchek and Tarzan takes on Sabor and kills him after Sabors death gunshots are heard the gorillas head on and George leaps off and Rocky and Bullwinkle follow but Tarzan is curouis about the gunshots and gos to investegate he spots people visting from london Clayton a hunter guiding Professer Porter and his daughter Jane Porter but Jane is chased by monkeys and Tarzan rescues Jane and falls in love with her and Tarzan decides to return Jane to her camp but Terk Tantor Rocky and Bullwinkle find the camp and have a doo wop party but Jane finds out as soon as Tarzan returns her to her camp and Kerchek comes and Tarzan leaves withe the apes and a council by Kerchek is on telling Tarzan to protect his family and not let the humans near them later Tarzan visits the camp and meets Clayton Jane and the Professer and Clayton teaches Tarzan proper english and ask Tarzan to show them to the gorillas but he tells them that he cant but since he cant Clayton announces that he Jane and the Professer will be headed back to london without a chance of seeing the gorillas and Tarzan changes his mind he ask Terk Tantor Rocky and Bullwinkle to distract Kerchek and they do and later Tarzan leads them to see the gorillas anf George interdouces himself but its only a matter of time when Kerchek discovers them and frightens them off Tarzan holds off Kerchek while Clayton Jane and the Professer make a run for it and Kerchek is angry thinking that Tarzan has betrayed his family and Kola shows a picture to Tarzan of his real parents in the treehouse and Tarzan gets dressed and tells Kola that she will always be his mother and Rocky and Bullwinkle decide to go with Tarzan and they do they head out on the ship Terk Tantor and George bid them farewell but on the ship they are captured by thugs and Clayton reveals that he used Tarzan to capture gorillas and have them locked and Clayton tells Rocky and Bullwinkle that he has some old rivals waiting to meet them and Boris and Natasha jump out of the shadows and grab Rocky and Bullwinkle and reveal that they were hiding out on the ship the whole time and they throw Tarzan Rocky and Bullwinkle in the dark gloomy cabin and join Clayton on the gorilla hunt with the other poachers and Terk Tantor and George head for the ship and rescue them and Tarzan takes his friends and returns to the jungle and Clayton and his men capture gorillas and Boris and Natasha have wicked smiles on their faces knowing that they will get their share soon but Tarzan and his friends return and rescue the gorillas and fight off the poachers and Rocky and Bullwinkle lock Boris and Natasha in their cages and Clayton shoots Kerchek and Chases Tarzan up a tree during the battle Tarzan breaks Claytons gun and Clayton gets caught in vines and falls out of the tree to his death and Tarzan gets near Kerchek who accepts him as his son and later dies the next day Jane and the Prifesser are headed back to england but Jane decides to stay in the jungle with Tarzan and the Professer decides to stay too and Tarzan and Jane become king and queen of thr jungle and George joins Rocky and Bullwinkle on their adventures the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films